


Alien spoofs

by Iamacarrot



Series: The big, cuddly Alien bro named Rad [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: As well as cuter, Enid finds this simply entertaining, F/M, He's just funnier that way, How to Train Your Dragon References, K.O. likes when Rad acts like his true alien self, Rad is a big doof, Rad is an overgrown kitten, Slight Radnid, adorable moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Some drabbles involving our favorite alien, and the side of him that isn't a total jerk.





	1. The one about Yarn

Rad groaned as he monotonously placed multiple items on multiple shelves, the same as he did every day, except, today seemed slower than normal. "UGH! I just wanna go HOOOOOME!" Rad growled, quite loudly if one might add. With no response, not even a snarky and sarcastic reply from Enid or a positive reply from K.O., Rad whimpered, ears swiveling back as he huffed. Continuing with work, Rad hummed in confusion as Enid and K.O. walked in, casually talking about... something. So, he'd been here, alone, for the past hour? Huh.

Rad frowned as he lifted a box with a levitation beam, walking back into the stockroom and grunting as he tripped over another box. "BLORP!" Rad cursed, rubbing his head as he looked down at the box, which seemed to be filled with some kind of material.

Out of nothing but sheer curiosity, Rad opened the box, gasping happily at its contents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, then I said: Why'd you ask me if I already know? Pick someone else!" Enid chuckled, shrugging as she regaled a story from her eventful day of High School. K.O. gasped in wonder, smiling as Enid giggled at his /in her opinion at least/ cute reaction.

"High School sounds fun!" K.O. giggled, laughing as Enid ruffled his hair. "Well, it ain't all sugar plums and crushes, it's a LOT of hard work. Like... Hero work!" Enid explained, smirking as K.O. bounced around. "Now I'm REALLY ready for High School! Maybe I'll even be as cool as Rad!" K.O. shouted. Enid hummed, looking around before sighing angrily. "Where is that idiot anyways?" she huffed, placing her hands in her pockets as she made her way to the back.

K.O. followed, not far behind, stopping as he saw Enid's amazed look upon glancing into the stockroom. "Enid? What's wrong?" K.O. asked, raising an eyebrow as Enid backed into the wall, slamming the stockroom door. "And I thought he could never be cute..." Enid muttered, running a hand through her hair. "What?" K.O. asked, opening the stockroom door and gasping at the sight. Rad had somehow gotten his hands on a box full of yarn and strewn it about the stockroom, purring and chirping as he struggled to swim in it, chew it, and release it from his body.

It seemed like a simple process: Swim, Chew, Release, Repeat. K.O. hummed, concluding that Rad's size must have gave him a slight disadvantage, but, it also seemed to make his struggles all the more amusing.

Rad grunted, eyes dilated in happiness as he lay down in the yarn, nipping at the strands that got in his face. "Whoa... who could've guessed that a cool guy like Rad could be amazed by something as simple as yarn?!" K.O. shouted to no one in particular. Rad chirped as he turned and saw K.O. smiling widely and beckoning the younger to join. K.O. nodded, tugging at Enid's pants. Enid looked down, seeing K.O. motioning for her to follow. Enid obeyed, grunting as Rad ambushed them both onto a pile of soft yarn. "Gotcha!" Rad giggled, yes, GIGGLED.

Enid blushed heavily, watching as Rad backed off, sitting down and patiently waiting.

"You amaze even me sometimes... you big DOOF!" Enid laughed, throwing some yarn strands at both Rad and K.O. before teleporting farther into the maze.

The trio played for about an hour, eventually ending up looking up at the ceiling happily, Rad hugging them both. "You're like a big kitten Rad!" K.O. giggled. Rad said nothing, he only smiled and looked down at the youngest, ruffling his bushy hair. As for Enid, she simply leaned into Rad's embrace, enjoying the peace for as long as it lasted. "You know." Enid chuckled, breaking the short silence "I knew that you had a sweet side, I just... honestly never thought I'd live to see it."

Rad smiled, lying his chin atop Enid's head affectionately, taking notice of the light blushes that covered both of their faces.

Enid, Rad, and K.O. all sighed happily, falling asleep after a good few minutes. Thankfully, it was a slow day, not as busy as normal, so they wouldn't have much of a scolding from Gar, but, aside from that, they enjoyed being together, for whatever it was worth, and for however long the moment would last.


	2. I can be something different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens, usually viewed as feral, hostile, and disloyal creatures unless they are interacting with their kind... WRONG! Many people in the plaza have viewed aliens as strange, but Rad believes that he needs to prove that most aliens are kind, gentle, and loyal... basically dogs from other planets!

Enid sighed as she sat upon a chair behind the counter, her left arm in a large cast. 

It had been a couple weeks since she had been injured, and she was constantly berating herself for putting herself in a position to be injured in the first place. "UGH! This SUCKS!" Enid shouted, gaining the attention of the few customers in the store. "Aww, come on Enid! It's okay! You'll heal in no time!" K.O. replied in his normal optimistic tone. Enid sneered, wondering how and why her young friend was always able to be so happy, even through hard times. "I wish I had your optimism K.O." Enid huffed. "You can! Just think about all the good things! Like... Oh! You're still alive, you have lots of people who care about you! You have me and Rad-" "Hey, speaking of which, where is Rad?" Enid asked, surprised that said alien wasn't pestering her or teasing her about being hurt.

"Oh! I don't know... I saw him go out back about 10 minutes ago, but, he never came back." K.O. hummed. "That SLACKER! He LEFT?!" Enid growled, standing up and racing towards the back, K.O. following after her.

"RAD!" Enid shouted, raising an eyebrow as she saw Rad's head pop up from a hole in the dirt. Rad tilted his head, wondering why Enid had come outside looking for him. "What are you doing?" Enid asked. "Looking." Was all Rad said before diving back down into the hole. Enid rolled her eyes, walking back into the Bodega and groaning as she plopped down onto her chair. K.O. however, stayed outside, walking over to the hole Rad had dug. "Rad, what are you REALLY doing?" K.O. asked, knowing that Rad wasn't always comfortable telling the truth around Enid. It was no surprise that Rad had a slight fear of Enid, nor was it a surprise that he still had remnants of a crush burning in his soul for her, but he was always too afraid to ask. "Enid can be a bit judgmental, huh?" K.O. chuckled, sitting at the edge of the hole. 

"Tell me about it." Rad hummed, throwing some dirt out of the hole. "I know that she hates me for what I did, so, there's no point in asking, since I've just given her a reason to distrust guys like me..." Rad sighed, clawing at the dirt surrounding him. "She doesn't hate you! But, that's not why I'm here, I wanted to know what you're doing." K.O. said.

Rad looked up at the young boy, sighing and grunting as he climbed out of the hole. "Alright twerp, if you tell Enid any of this, I'll kill you, but... I was coming outside to take out some trash, when I caught scent of a rare flower that grows on my planet. I started digging, because this flower dramatically speeds up the healing process, healing an injured creature almost immediately. I'm looking so that I can turn the flower into tea and help heal Enid. I mean, it sucks seeing her so upset, and I want to help in any way I can." Rad explained.

K.O. smiled widely, blushing as he thought of how generous and out of character Rad was being. "OMG! It's like you're meant to be!" K.O. giggled. "Maybe you are! Oh! I need to tell her! I'll plan the third first date, the engagement speech! The wedding- ACK!" K.O. whimpered as Rad gripped his throat angrily. 

Rad motioned a silent finger and a cutthroat motion with his hand, sending the silent message: 'Keep quiet, or you die...'

K.O. nodded, still smiling as he ran back into the Bodega. Rad rolled his eyes, sighing as he crawled back into the hole. 

After a few minutes more of digging, Rad finally caught sight of a green, glowing plant, happily grunting as he dug it out carefully. Climbing up, Rad shook himself clean, similar to a dog, and began happily trotting back inside, and sneaking into the lounge. Grabbing what was needed, Rad prepared to start making the tea, and stopped as a loud roar shook the Bodega. "Aww man!" Rad groaned, rushing outside to find a large, serpentine-like creature hissing and flicking its tongue. "Wait a second... why is a Veratin on Earth...? Unless... Dude! I just wanted to- AGH!" Rad roared, rushing up to the creature and crouching onto all fours, hissing and making strange noises. 

K.O. and Enid watched in confusion as Rad seemingly talked to the giant serpentine in a foreign alien tongue. 

With a few chirps and growls here, and a glance from both creatures towards Enid, the large serpentine nodded before retreating back behind the Bodega, slithering back into the hole Rad dug. "Whoa! That was another alien?! I thought you and Beardo were the only ones!" K.O. shouted. "Nope, there are tons of aliens on this planet, and, frankly little dude, I find it a bit selfish that you think you're the only living species on Earth." Rad huffed, standing back up and walking into the Bodega. Enid and K.O. shared a glance at each other, both shrugging before going back into the Bodega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rad gasped happily as he finally finished making the tea, carrying it into the store and setting it down next to Enid. "You don't expect me to drink that... do you? What if you poisoned it or something?" Enid teased, grabbing the cup. Rad said nothing, he only watched as Enid took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is... really good Rad! What's in it?" Enid asked, taking another sip. "That doesn't matter. How are you feeling? Does your arm feel any different?" Rad asked. "No... why?" Enid chuckled, a concerned look sporting her face as Rad sighed angrily. "Oh no... it must not have the same effect here as it does on Planet X..." Rad whimpered, backing up as Enid threw the cup down. "I KNEW it! You WERE trying to poison me!" she angrily shouted.

"What?! N-no! I wasn't! Honest I-" "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I should know by now that I can't ever trust guys like you! ESPECIALLY YOU!" Enid growled, stomping out of the Bodega. Rad whimpered, huffing angrily as he too went outside, but through the back door, climbing up, onto the roof and sitting down, tears falling down his cheeks every so often.

"I just wanted to help you." he grunted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a half hour later, and Rad was looking up at the clouds, sighing as he tried to forget about what Enid had said.

"Hey Rad." Huh, speak of your Queen, and she will arrive.

"Enid! Umm, what are you... what are you doing up here?" Rad asked, sitting up straight. "Well, I came to apologize... you know... for being such a turd to you earlier?" Enid replied. Rad chuckled, running a hand through his hair before placing it down next to him. "It's fine... I mean, it's not like you should have trusted me anyways..." Rad sighed, raising an eyebrow and blushing lightly as Enid placed her good hand on his. "No, it's NOT fine Rad... I reacted poorly, and didn't give you any time to explain. I was just being an ass." Enid sniffled.

"Don't belittle yourself like that! You're awesome! You're strong, and cool, and you always make the right decisions!" Rad complimented, smiling lightly at the blush that appeared on Enid's face. "Yeah? Well... I seem to have made a poor decision this time..." Enid hummed sadly. Rad frowned, pulling Enid into a comforting side hug and leaning his head onto hers. "Look, I complimented you thrice, I didn't call you perfect. In fact, I'm going to quote one of the smartest girls I know. *Ahem*, 'Nobody's perfect. Not even the people you look up to. You should try looking at them for who they really are. It's what's best... for... the both of you.'" Rad quoted.

"How did you-" "K.O. told me. Anyway, I paraphrased you because, I look up to you, and I know you have your flaws, just like everyone does. I see you as a strong-willed, independent young woman who knows how to kick ass and tell others off, but also respects those who have earned it." Rad hummed. Enid smiled, leaning into Rad's embrace and groaning. "You know, you could have just told me about the flower instead of hiding it from me. I'd understand, I mean, you're just looking out for me... you... and your heart of gold." Enid chuckled, squealing happily as Rad stood up, pulling her with him and dipping her, nuzzling their noses together gently.

"You're a giant baby..." Enid sighed happily, placing a hand on Rad's cheek. Rad smiled, leaning into Enid's hand and closing his eyes, holding their position for as long as he could. 

A gentle 'click' made Rad and Enid look to the side, both gasping in shock as they saw K.O. with a camera. 

Rad grunted as if someone had hit him in the stomach, dropping Enid, who hit her head and began crying as she couldn't react fast enough to stop. "ENID!" Rad whimpered, holding Enid up gently. "K.O.! I'm gonna kill you, ya little twerp!" Rad hissed as he cradled Enid. 

K.O. smirked, walking off smugly as he looked at the picture that slipped out of the camera. "I am SO gonna keep this..."


	3. The one about squeaky toys and sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad, our big, jerky alien bro who is actually a gentle giant at heart, likes a lot of things, like... A LOT of things... and squeaky toys, are one of those things... one thing he DOESN'T like though, is people knowing about this, henceforth this happened~

It was a typical day at the Bodega, guests were pestering Enid, K.O. was happily keeping her sane, and Rad... Rad was nowhere to be found. "UGH! How come HE gets a day off?!" Enid groaned. "Who got a day off?" Rad suddenly asked, appearing next to Enid, who screamed. "Wait... where did you... never mind." Enid sighed, frowning as a customer came up to her and began babbling nonsense.

"Sir, listen, I can't help you... IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT..." Enid hissed.

The customer stopped, backing away, wide-eyed. Enid sighed, calming down only slightly as Rad put a reassuring hand on her back. "You'll be fine bro, just... focus on the positives." Rad advised, walking into the stockroom. Enid and K.O. stared at the door that led to the stockroom, both concerned for Rad's state of being. 

Normally, Rad would be teasing Enid for being stressed, or complaining and making Enid angrier, not comforting her and walking off without a snarky offset or his normal remark of: "Later jerks!"

Walking into the stockroom, Enid and K.O. watched as Rad stacked some boxes, humming as a small ball fell and rolled into a wall. Sighing, Rad walked over to the ball, picking it up and freezing as a soft 'squeak' was emitted from it. 

Eyes fixated on the small toy, Rad squeezed the ball, gasping happily as it squeaked yet again, crouching down and squeaking it multiple times. "SQUEAKY BALL!" Rad shouted, wiggling around like a happy Boxer dog. "Squeaky ball! Squeaky ball! I love the squeaky ball! I'm gonna play with it and bite it 'til it pops!" Rad sang, shaking the ball around in his mouth veraciously. Biting down, Rad squealed as the ball squeaked, jumping up and down on all fours.

Enid and K.O. watched in great confusion as Rad ran around the stockroom like a happy dog with the squeaky ball. "I knew he was a big softie... but I NEVER would have guessed that he was THIS cute... if you tell him that I said that, I will kill you..." Enid huffed, adding the last part quickly.

K.O. nodded, signifying that he understood, even though he was staring in shock at Rad, one of the coolest people he knew. 

Rad played for a solid 40 minutes before finally noticing that K.O. and Enid were watching him. 

Dropping the ball and staring back at the two with the same shock as they had, Rad swiveled his ears back and ran out of the back door crying. "Rad! Wait! Rad!" Enid shouted, running after the alien with K.O. trailing behind. "Rad! Come on! Let us talk to you!" Enid sighed as she looked around for Rad. 

Trying to find the buff alien proved to be a lot harder than it seemed, as Enid and K.O. couldn't find him anywhere in the plaza. 

Returning to the Bodega, K.O. and Enid sat in wait, hoping that Rad would eventually calm down and come back. Well, he did, but, he refused to look at them, an angry look sporting his face. "Rad? Do you want to talk?" K.O. asked, whimpering as Rad glared at him, something the teen had never done in his life. Enid's brows furrowed as she jumped in front of K.O. defensively. "Dude, I understand that you're upset, but there is NO need to make K.O. upset!" Enid shouted, poking a finger onto Rad's chest and gasping as Rad slapped her hand away, pushing her over and storming into the lounge.

Enid sat in shock as she processed what had just happened, sneering as she stood up and stomped after Rad in rage.

"Enid! Enid, anger isn't going to fix this! You have to try and help him peacefully!" K.O. whimpered, knowing that a fight, or worse, a Power Battle would erupt if he couldn't calm Enid down. Enid ignored K.O., walking into the lounge as angry as a bull.

K.O. stepped back, flinching as he heard yelling coming from both teens. Covering his eyes, K.O. gasped as he suddenly heard a final shout from Rad, and then silence, leading him to open the door cautiously. "Eniiiiiiid? Did you kill Raaaad?" K.O. whimpered, uncovering his eyes and standing in pure confusion as he saw Rad lying against Enid's stomach, the female's arms wrapped around his chest as her head rest against Rad's. 

Both teens had their eyes closed, breathing slow and steady as they sat in silence on a beanbag chair.

"What just happened?" K.O. asked, breaking the silence. Enid opened an eye, patting Rad's chest gently and chuckling as he whined in protest, leaning against her more in an attempt to keep her down. "Well, since Rad doesn't want to get up, I guess I have to explain it from here." Enid playfully cooed, giggling as Rad rubbed his cheek against hers gently.

Making a motion for K.O. to sit, Enid waited until the young boy did so before she began to explain. 

"Well, when I came in, I was planning on beating Rad up, but, as we started yelling, I finally started thinking about what I'd do if I was caught doing something that I enjoyed that kept me calm and happy. So, after that, I grabbed Rad's arm and pulled him down, snuggling the big wiener until he eventually became a big, snuggly mess." Enid sighed. Rad let out a soft grunt, turning around and lying down, burying his face onto Enid's belly. "Blegh! Stop it man! I'm NOT a pillow!" Enid shouted, groaning as Rad picked her up, lugging her outside of the lounge happily.

"I'm going to kill you if anyone cool sees us like this..." Enid whispered, crawling onto Rad's back and eventually falling asleep. 

Rad smiled, working as he carried Enid around, not minding the soft snore that escaped her lips every now and then.

Across the Bodega, Brandon stood, gaping as he snapped a picture on his phone, posting it on his Social Media page and tagging it: #Couplegoals.

Only a few seconds passed before the picture became viral, everyone talking about how much they shipped Rad and Enid. Now, whoever reposted the photo, tagged it things like: #Radnid, #I_wish_I_had_A_Relationship_Like_This, and #These_two_Are_Too_Cute.

A soft buzz startled Enid awake, making her yawn as she pulled out her phone, checking it and going wide-eyed as she saw how popular it was. 

Growling, Enid jumped down, throwing fireballs everywhere. "Enid! What's wrong?!" Rad asked, whimpering as Enid showed him the picture. 

Backing away, Rad whispered apologies as he tried to keep Enid from hating him. 

Sighing, Enid reassured Rad that he wasn't mad at him, but she WAS mad at the person who started it. "Who did it...?" Enid growled. "I think I saw Brandon with his phone..." Rad whispered, flinching as Enid placed a gentle hand on his head. "I'm not mad at you... I promise." Enid hummed in a motherly tone, bumping noses with Rad before turning and shouting as she raced after Brandon. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Enid hissed, attacking Brandon as he ran around the plaza. 

Meanwhile, Rad hummed as he thought about how sweet Enid was being to him. Smiling and chirping, Rad walked into the stockroom, returning into the Bodega with the squeaky ball in his mouth.

The rest of the day consisted of Enid gently petting Rad, who had his head resting in her lap and chewing on his squeaky ball as she sat quietly behind the counter, peacefully reading a magazine. Whilst, meanwhile, Real Magic Skeleton was struggling to get Brandon's head out of a pickle jar...


End file.
